I'm just a decoder, why do you like me?
by shodows-in-the-darkness
Summary: this day has been rubbishI've been late for everthing, lost most things and to top ot all off a silver haired ANBU keeps seeing me what more can go wrong? This is my second story a kakashiXoc sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

My name is Arai Kiyoko; I am your average ninja...when I say average I mean in my family. Long story short, my parents were both ninja went on mission fell in love blah, blah, blah, blah. You know the cliché story, they were both Jounin. I'll never forget them, even though I can never live up to them. But oh well, like my father always told me live each day as if it were your last, again cringe but I promised him I would, so here I am, a Chunnin in the decoder core, stuck in a bark dull office, _really _living my life to the full. I guess that was what I was destined to be, it's not that I can't fight, just no one really thinks I can, I don't really like going on missions I just really can't be bothered with all the running. I am quite violent but more in the way I talk but I don't follow my own words. I'm not pretty but I'm not ugly either, I have brown hair and eyes and I wear the uniform unlike _some_ ninja's out there. Of course like most women I hate myself but I don't let that get to me...very much. Any way my life has taken a serious fall. I woke up late, lost one of my shoes and flak jacket and I haven't had anything to eat yet, now I running in my heels and two hours late for a meeting with the Hokage about a couple of scrolls I need to decoded "CRAP. MOVE; GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY." I'm now running through the most crowed street in the world, pushing people to the ground which I will apologise for later, but I'm in a bit of a rush right now. I smack right into the great doors of the Hokage building landing back on my butt, forgetting it's a pully not a pushy, after my delay I start running like crazy around the maze of halls. Finally after ten minutes of hardcore running I find the right door which is very surprising, I've worked here for 4 months. This time luckily it's a pushy. "SORRY I'M LATE, I'M HERE." Majorly out of breath I walk towards the desk, Hopefully this is the end of my bad luck, but then again it is that time of month were everything goes wrong for a woman. "Yes I heard shouting at the people. Don't let it happen again I expected more from you. But you've disturbed a meeting; you were so late that I asked the others to come in, so please can you step outside." I turn around and notice 3 men standing there, they were ANBU, and how I missed them I don't know. "Shit, sorry."

"Did you just swear Miss Kiyoko?"

"No." I shake my head blushing as I did so, this is crap, all I want is to go home, get back to bed and eat chocolate until my time is over. I hear sniggering from the ANBU. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? HUH?" I exploded which makes matters even worse. Rule number one my parents told me_ never pick a fight with someone in a higher rank, or you'll pay for it._

There was a loud bang "Kiyoko I order you to wait outside!!"

"But- y..Yes lord." I sigh as I pass the three masked men. I can see this day is going to get worse, I can taste it and it tastes like crap. I slam the door behind me, "ARGHHHH" that felt so good to let out some of my anger. But at least now I have some time on my hands I can eat something. I dig into my pocket to find a shiny green apple, god I love apples. This day is lighting up, barley but it's a start. I was about to bite into the mouth watering sphere when I heard the door open.

"What was that about, was that girl stupid or something?" did I just hear one of those gits call me stupid. Do they understand how crap this day is for me?

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?" The three men turn to me they look so scary in those masks, I wish I had one....the mask I mean, not one of the men. They come towards me, they towered over me; I'm short, get over it. "Excuse me did you say something, little girl?"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL AND YEAH I DID SAY SOMETHING." The one in the centre had silver hair, one on the left brown and the one on the right had black. I can't really say anymore they had masks on give me a break. "Kiyoko come in!!"

"Yes, sir" I walk towards the three men with a hard face, I'm going to die. "Weren't you _three leaving?"_

"No we just felt so sorry for you, that we're letting you go in first so you can go and die in a pit of shame more quickly." My jaw dropped and a vein popped I was about to exploded again.

"Kiyoko!!" I wince at the shout, my anger turned to fear and I felt more ill. I push past the idiot ANBU and enter the office once more. The Hokage doesn't look up, I'm done for. "Why on earth did you act like that? You do not speak to people like that. Especially people of higher rank-"

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just having a shi.,.crap day."

"You are a ninja, do not let you emotions get in your way, didn't your parents always tell you that?"

"yes I said I was sorry" I hated it when my parents were mentioned it's not like I think it was my fault they died, but it just reminds me of how I will never be a jounin.

"Very well I'll let you off this time. I let you get away with too much." The hokage chuckles, he's like a grandfather to me I know I can trust him and he know when not to carry on with that subject. "Anyway back to the reason your here. I have a scroll I would like you to decode, this one I found in one of the cupboards and I'm interested into what it says." He hands me the oldest and dustiest thing ever. "Wow, that's amazing this....this is a proper coded mission." my eyes fill with hearts, what can I say I like my job "I bet I can decode this in One day?"

"Really you're that confident?"

" Don't you think I can do it? Of course I can. If I win....I get a week off with paid."

I'll take that bet if But if I win...You have to clean the ANBU Headquarters with, a tooth brush. Agreed?"

"Fine, shake on it." The hokage smiles at me and stretches his hand to me. I smile at him and shake his hand. My day does seem to be lighting up more and more.

"Are you done yet?" Oh great the ANBU are impatient, didn't expect that...no really.

"Yes, you may enter." The three musketeers enter. Remember what the Hokage said don't speak rudely to people of higher rank then yourself.

"Awwww, look the little girl is still here." the silver hair guy I think said that. He was really bugging me. With his stupid _grey hair and...._His laid back-ness.

"Listen here buddy, I'm not having a good day so if you don't shut up I'll kick your sorry little-"

"Kiyoko!" the Hokage was starting to get annoyed with me. My bad.

"Okay fine, I'm going, I'm going!!" I nearly exploded I've had enough; I stomped towards the office door.

"I think it's her time of the month." It was the man with the silver hair's voice I know it was, I stop, and I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SURPOST TO MEAN? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT; YOU'RE JUST...JUST A STUPID MAN!!!!!!!!" I slam the door behind me. He deserved it, I don't care what rank he is. Stupid men.

***

I arrive at my office, for once it is clean and organised but trust me it'll get destroyed the moment I open a draw. I lose everything once I've tidied up so I end ripping everything apart and getting angry at myself. "Right let's get to work," I walk myself over to the rotting stool, which I have grown very attached to and begin decoding the ancient scroll.


	2. Chapter 2

"..............this.....makes.......no sense!" I stare at the pictures of wiggles and scribbles. My office floor after 5 hours of pure concentration is covered in screwed up pieces of paper and I have gotten nowhere. I look around my office trying to find something to help me, when all of a sudden I see a magazine the one I brought two days ago and still haven't read. "Now that's just a waste of paper, I better read it." I grab the magazine and sit back down it's still in its clear plastic, I rip it out and open the glossy pages filled with fashion I could only dream of wearing. I'm in heaven. I start fantasizing of me walking down a cat walk in all the beautiful clothes. "One day, that'll be me."

"What'll be you?" I look up it's the three musketeers. I begin to blush like hell. How long have they been there? Why didn't I hear them? Are they going to kill me?

"That has nothing to do with you." I mentally hit myself, why am I being so rude today? "Anyway can I help you, or did you get just lost in your egos?" I turn around so I was no longer facing them but they appear inches from my face I nearly jump to the roof, but I'm not letting them win that easy.

"Ouch, that really hurt. But shouldn't you be working, or are you being paid to read this fashion magazine?" the brown haired said and he tore the magazine from my hands which I find very rude. I sit back leaning on the back on my desk."If you should know, I am taking a little brake, and I ask again is there anything I can do for you? Because if not, don't let the door hit you on the way out." I grin at them as I walk to the door but I'm stopped, the three corner me.

"Actually we would like you to apologise to us for how you've been talking to us." I back against the wall, they come closer.

'_Now you're going to do exactly what I tell you without screaming, my beautifully girl and if you don't I'll make it more painful for you. So are going to do it? Good. No running either my little doll.'_

I look at the three men in front of me; I can feel myself beginning to tremble, I feel tears come to my eyes "please, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." I wimpier, everything begins to get blurry. Not again don't be weak... everything goes black.

Kakashi

"Whoa, she just collapsed."

"She hasn't collapsed you idiot, she's fainted."

"Well what's the difference?"

"Well there's a big..."

"Do you two really think this is a good time to argue over the difference? Or do you think we should help her."

"Sorry Kakashi-sempai" the two ANBU replied

The three men pick up the woman and jump from the window towards the hospital.

"Why do you think she fainted anyway it wasn't like we were scary or anything?"

"Well maybe we did scare her, Tenzo she is just a chunnin of course." I stated and the three of us began to chuckle as we arrive at the entrance of the hospital under 5 minutes new record, we go though the entrance and the place seems empty. I take the woman from Itachi and head over to the front desk . "This girl fainted when we were talking to her."

"Oh, well let's have a look at her then. Do you know her name?"

"Err. I think its Kiyoko." I puts one of his hands behind his head. "hey, Itachi go and get some water for her."

"Yes Kakashi Senpai."

"Oh Okamura Kaiyoko, Bring her right this way." The nurse looks at Kiyoko in an odd way as if worried. I place her on the trolley bed and follow it to a room.

"We didn't do anything, she just fainted."

"Don't worry it's nothing serious she'll be awake soon."


End file.
